


Under new management

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: The nation of Goria has taken a large blow. It's capital is destroyed and the leadership is dead. Going down the long line of succession (that is no longer very long) Bella is now queen of the nation. With the snap decisions to make those around her her council, The military's advisor Neokan must address his soldiers before rumors spread. Though they may be hundreds of miles from their own soil, they will bear witness to the crowning of their new queen. Neokan also uses this as an opportunity to join the war against the gods.this story also gives a good amount of backstory to the main plot of my campaign.this takes place the day after "for old times sake" and before "preparations"





	Under new management

It was around 2pm when Neokan sounded the alarm horn. Being a man used to war he decided to make the revelation a training exercise. When the sound reverberated from the top of the top of the wall, carrying out for a good mile in each direction including the camp and the town, comotion was clearly visible. The camp sprung to life as soldiers on duty rushed to grab their arms and armor, the town also sprung into action as those off duty responded to the call. 

“Five minutes, impressive” Neokan muttered to himself once all 1000 soldiers were present. Each in their neat rows and battalions. While there were quite a few who were out of uniform and in various states of dress, each was armed and ready for whatever their commander asked of them. 

Neokan cleared his throat before the silent assembly of soldiers before speaking. “Well done men! Good to see you are not lax just because we are in forgien lands. I just wanted to clear up a few misunderstandings about who is in control, then I will leave you to your devices.” Neokan then motioned Bella forward before realizing it was probably very hard to see a 3 foot halfing from the bottom of a keep wall and then he picked her up. She was wearing her patented blue cloak so even those who couldn't make out her specifics should recognize her size and the color. 

“Who is this?” the goliath asked the congregation. The soldiers stood silently, not entirely comprehending the question. The villagers who were brave enough to group up alongside the army also wanted to know, they had seen her around town a lot and she was obviously important to the foreigners. To the soldiers there were many internal responses. 

The older men almost unanimously considered her another daughter or niece. They had been enlisted since before or right after her birth and many had taken shifts as her bodyguards for her regular walks around Asoronos, trips to Pheale’s temple and some even going undercover as arena staff to keep an eye on her during her escapades as the champion. 

To the younger members, those around her age (32) and to the younger ones they considered her a friend, a pretty face, and to a few an unattainable crush. The time they spent with her also included the same as the older generation but also included combatants who had faced her,or more accurately her creations, in the arena. While a good number of the older generation were unaware of her double life as a master necromance it was an “open secret” among the younger soldiers. Part of the reason not many approached her. The class difference was the obvious one, then the ones who actually worked up the nerve to approach her had brief conversations with her that ended in a pleasant feeling but no progress made. Half of them have the secondary story of almost getting mauled by Phaele. Her younger friend seemed to have taken over the role of her mother and as such assumed any boy that approached her was up to no good. (possibly baised since she was a die hard lesbian.)

But to all of them she was a pretty face, a gentle soul, and most importantly above them. One of the older generals was the one to break the silence. He strained his voices and he had to yell to be heard atop the wall from his position hundreds of yards away.

“Lady Bella Thistletop of House Thistletop!” Many of the younger soldiers started up a cheer at the mention of her name. She was well liked by everyone. 

Neokan raises a hand to silence the uproar. He puts Bella down and motions for Phaele to move forward. She chose to adorn one of her fancy dresses she reserves for “public appearances” instead of one of the grease and oil stained jumpsuits she spends most of her time outside of the public eye in. Her hair is taken care of and in a single braid going down one of her shoulders instead of the usual ponytail or bun. He gestures towards her.

“And who is this?” he bellows

This time there was a longer pause and slightly more confusion.

To the older men she was a fiery young lass who was the best friend to their (in their minds) daughter/niece. The two were nearly inseparable. The way Phaele fusses over the older woman they were confident if any harm did come to the halfling they would have to protect the assailant from _ her _ . She got along really well with the older generation, with a mouth more foul than most sailors and a knack for speaking raunchy about her own sex she fit right in. Many of the men had taken the “night shift” when guarding the woman which usually involved being bouncers and security in her underground nightclub. She was well accepted among the elders.

The younger soldiers were a mixed bag of many emotions when she came to mind. Almost all of them had heard the stories about her (literal) cold fury. While the cool air in her presence is a godsend from the heat in the rainforest, her attitude is one to match. Many have been scolded and told off by the woman. A few got it in their heads to make advances on her and were quickly,publically, and thoroughly shut down adding to the stories they tell amongst themselves. As stated earlier those that approached Bella were actually treated with outright disrespect even years after the fact. A few were the reason not many of the younger soldiers were chosen for the Night shift. She had originally chosen like minded and similarly aged bodyguards for that shift but then found complaints from some of the attendees they were a bit too “hands on” with their job and were way too lax in actually doing it. They had a healthy mixture of fear and resentment towards her.   
The same general spoke up again after 2 minutes of silence.

“Phaele Maurmeril! Daughter of Auril, Goddess of winter. Jewel of asoronos!” there was no uproar after this one.

Phaele clicked her tongue, only audible to those with her on the wall. She hated that last title. Made her feel like an object and given her general treatment in the city she truly believed the nobles believe she was such. Well, she believed she was such. 

“You are correct in your assumptions but there have been some additions to the titles.’Neokan called out. 

“ I have some very sickening and unfortunate news. The city of Asoronos, our capital, our home, is no more. Currently the city is a pile of rubble, as of this moment it is unknown if there are any survivors but if there are they are far and few between.” He had their attention now. Even the villagers who came to watch the demonstration were quiet. “You may think this jest and I assure you it is not. And it was done by one person. A single person who aspires to be what Phaele is and is jealous that he can not be. This person sent an invitation to a duel. When Phaele politely declined his offer that was his response. He destroyed the second largest city in the world. Your families, your friends, the royal family, most of the people you knew, gone for a reason as petty as that. If you think that hard to believe I beseech you to think upon the stories you’ve heard of the attack on Kenfuzely. Another who aspires to godhood attacked that city and was thankfully stopped by 9 heroes. His reason to attack a city, slaughtering almost half of it’s inhabitants!?” He was starting to lose a bit of his professionalism. His voice became strained with raw emotions. “A personal dispute with one person. A SINGLE PERSON and he saw it fit to single handedly lay siege to a city because of that. He was what they call a ‘chosen.’ The chosen are hand picked by the gods as their representatives on down in our world. This representative saw it fit to use his powers for such evil and punishment came from us mortals, not the gods. They sit back and not only allow these atrocities to happen, they give the ones that do them the power to do so. Phaele here is chosen as well.” The woman in question snaps her head in his direction. The audacity to reveal her secret without her permission. “But unlike that man you don't see her destroying any cities. The one responsible for Asoronos is jealous of her position, seeing her as unfit and he the only one who should hold the title.” Neokan at this point was nearing tears and had to take a minute to compose himself.  
You could hear a pin drop in that clearing as everyone waited for the man to continue.

“Sorry about that. There is a third chosen that we know of.. This one closer than you think. It is Duma, king of our neighboring country Sudoriah. He is the chosen of Idath, Goddess of peace. And what does he do in the name of peace? Wage war with his neighbors. I know some of you had your doubts about coming here to support Kisvakota in their time of need. You believe it is not our conflict and we have no reason to be here. Well we do now. Like it or not we have been dragged into this conflict. If Duma had finished Kisvakota we were next. If it wasn't that guy another would have destroyed Asoronos to get to Phaele. This is our fight now. “ His voice was growing raspy but he kept on shouting. “We are not waging on the gods, they have waged war on us by empowering our enemies!! But all is not lost. There is a way to get back at them for allowing your loved ones to be massacred. And it is to support Phaele with everything you have. Apparently when there is one chosen left they are granted an audience with the gods. She will be our way to them. But the first step is to deal with Duma. We must defeat him and then we deal with the rest!” He raises a closed fist isn't the air. The soldiers erupt in a cacophony of sounds. Sobbing, cheering, yelling, wails of loss, all coming out in one moment. He unfolds his hand with his palm out to silence the crowd again. 

He gestures to Phaele, “This is Phaele Maurmeril! Daughter of Auril, Tyrant of winter! Jewel of Goria! And the new royal advisor to the throne!”

He reaches down and once again holds up Bella.

“AND WHO,I ASK YOU AGAIN, IS THIS!?” He shouts, his voice just about ready to give out.

Anyone not present at the assembly would swear that a minor earthquake passed through the town of Ursoval. But those there can tell you that it was no natural quake. It was man made. The result of one thousand soldiers falling to a knee at once to bow to their queen.


End file.
